One method for allowing a number of ports burst access to a common dynamic memory array is simply to arbitrate for access between the ports and then allow one of the ports access to the memory array on a one-on-one basis. This method has the disadvantage of preventing access to contents of the memory such that if any other port requires access, it will be forced to wait until the first port relinquishes access to the memory. This waiting amounts to idle time and can significantly reduce overall system performance.
Another method may be to implement the system described in the preceding paragraph, whilst allowing a second port to force the first port to abort or cut short its access to the memory array. However, this method may still result in reduced throughput and idle time where one or more of the ports requests access, but is denied.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or at least substantially ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art.